mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
The Brickster
The Brickster 'was the main antagonist in the now-cancelled series ''Mystery Lego Theater 3000. He would torment his captives, Willie, Peter, Martha, and Moe, by making them watch bad movies. He originally appeared in the LEGO Island sets and video games and is expected to return for LEGO Island: The Animated Series. Character Details *'''Film Credits: Mystery Lego Theater 3000; LEGO Island: The Animated Series ''(unreleased); [[Legends of the Universe|''Legends of the Universe]] (not yet released) *'Character Role:' Antagonist *'Actor:' Daniel Bermudez *'Character Sex:' Male Physical Description The Brickster is a relentless villain, with green eyes, a thin mustache, and fine stubble. He wears a mask across his face and a black beanie on his head. He wears a black and white prison uniform with two different color gloves: one white and the other blue. His pants are black with no details. Characteristics The Brickster is a selfish man who wishes to possess all of the bricks in the world. He has a band of henchmen and Brickster-Bots who do his bidding and aid in his quest to destroy LEGO Island. According to Mystery Lego Theater 3000, The Brickster also has a warped sense of humor, since he allegedly considers bad films like The Star Wars Holiday Special to be forms of torture. He also has three henchmen named Crickster, Dickster, and Zickster. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. The Brickster first appeared as the villain in LEGO's very first video game: LEGO Island. According to the game's instruction manual and comic book, The Brickster was the first inhabitant of LEGO Island built by the Infomaniac, whom became good friends. However, when the Infomaniac mentioned that he would create other minifigures, The Brickster became jealous, determined to ruin the Infomaniac's work. He stole a trove of bricks, left the island, and started his own island: Ogel Island. After LEGO Island's success, The Brickster went on to terrorize in three more video games: LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, Island Xtreme Stunts, and Soccer Mania. He also appeared in the fan-created role-playing game Dino Attack RPG as an agent of the Dino Attack Team, surprisingly enough. In 2002, he finally appeared in minifigure form in the LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts product line. He appeared in many of that theme's sets, along with a key chain. Around the same time, he appeared as the main villain in the four LEGO Island Comic Adventures: Brickster the Space Pirate, House on Spooky Hill, The Crystal Brick, and The Stolen Painting. Trivia *In addition to Mystery Lego Theater 3000 and Legends of the Universe, The Brickster also appeared in short stories written by Andrew Bermudez around 2002. *In some media, The Brickster does not have his usual look, instead looking like 1996 LEGO Town villain Jailbreak Joe. *The Brickster is allegedly color blind; this is why all of his creations are multi-colored. *In the first LEGO Island ''video game, The Brickster wears a backwards baseball cap. In all other media, he wears a beanie. *It is unknown why The Brickster has two different-colored gloves. Either it is because he stole them (since he is color blind) or because he never wants to be caught red-handed. *The Brickster's origin story is similar to that of the character of Satan in John Milton's epic poem ''Paradise Lost. *According to the Dino Attack RPG, an alternate future version of this character, named The Frickster, existed. However, the present day Brickster altered his actions, wiping The Frickster from existence. Gallery 2407.JPG|The Brickster with Dickster and tapes for bad movies. Brickster 03.png|The Brickster in set 6732 Brickster's Trike Brickster 01.png|The Brickster in LEGO Island Brickster 02.png|The Brickster in LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge evil brickster.png|The Brickster's evil grin in LEGO Soccer Mania. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Canon Immigrants